


Love is the Color of Green

by Astralixa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cum Inflation, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hentai, Interspecies Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, Male Protagonist, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mostly-Wholesome, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralixa/pseuds/Astralixa
Summary: A quick, short story about a former trainer turned researcher and his Gardevoir having some fun together.
Relationships: Aki the Kitsune | Sousho the Minotaur, Sirnight | Gardevoir & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Netflix and Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making you read this. On the other hand, I'd love some critiques!
> 
> Pokémon owned by not me, obviously. I own all the characters here though!

Pokémon have an interesting history. Both humans and pokémon co-exist together as partners and friends, but no one really knows where we came from. There are legends, of course, but not much of substance. Besides, given what some of those legends contain, it's hard to blame the public for dismissing them out of hand. Getting into them would be a bit time consuming, so for the sake of the story, I’ll refrain from going too far in depth.

To sum it up for you, they make it pretty clear that both humans and pokémon used to be one and the same. And, more importantly, used to be *one* in a more... metaphorical way. You know, I can see you rolling your eyes at me. You want me to say it that badly? Alright, fine. They had sex. Unsurprisingly, this makes a number of people uncomfortable to even think about being real, so they just dismiss it out of hand.

That's where I come in. I used to be a trainer back in the day, so the idea that maybe humans are pokémon of a type really intrigued me. Sure, I may not actually be a trainer anymore as I dropped out after the first gym, but that doesn't stop me from loving them. My starter was a little Ralts I'd met while playing in some tall grass, the cute little thing following me home after a brief game of tag. She's been one of my best friends ever since, and even reluctantly let me register her in a pokéball.

Nowadays, I live in a small house in an out of the way town by the name of Fallarbor. I work remotely as an assistant to the professor, researching the similarities between humans and pokémon as well as where we humans might have branched off into another species. It's not a very exciting job compared to battling, but Lyn, my Gardevoir, not particularly enjoying fighting and the steady income doing something I enjoy, it was a no-brainer. Plus, I don't have to walk anywhere anymore. Don't know who came up with the rule that trainers can only walk or bike, but I rather enjoy being allowed to drive now, thanks.

The soft thump of a coffee mug being set down on my desk broke me from my thoughts, glancing over to see Lyn giving me a smile from where she stood nearby.  _ You know, _ she started, a slightly teasing look on her face, _ if you don't take care of yourself, it's just going to make that harder. _ Looking back to the paperwork in front of me with a sigh, I could only nod. She was right, I knew. Proper nutrition and all that. Still, it didn't keep the research paper in front of me from being any less of a pain.

The professor had assigned me to this particular task after finding that Kalos had some similar legends about pokémon and humans getting up to... that. It seemed that there was an interesting correlation to the regions with humanoid pokémon having more of these legends, leaving me to wonder if they might hold water and the professor to wonder if there might be even more humanoid pokémon that we simply hadn't discovered yet. After all, with the exception of a select few such as Braixen, Greninja, and Meowstic, there really weren't very many humanoid pokémon at all to be found in Kalos.

Which brings us back to this frustrating paper. Most of my work tends to almost write itself. I have a hard time restricting myself to keep from writing a book when asked for an essay, as I'll simply ramble onto the paper and then organize it. This one just wasn't working though. A soft pair of hands distracted me however, Lyn's delicate fingers gently rubbing my shoulders.  _ Just take a break for a bit. It's not like staring at it and getting upset will make it go any faster, you know, _ she suggested, continuing to affectionately knead the stiffness away.

Sighing, I nodded. "I suppose. It's not like I have a deadline anyway. I just wish I could get it out of the way, you know?" I complained, slowly getting up. Lyn removed her hands, adjusting her white and green dress before giving me a smile. Grabbing the beverage, I practically threw it back. Normally I'd take the time to savor it a bit more, but I was still frustrated by that stupid paper. And now mildly frustrated that I'd burned my tongue. Still, self-inflicted as it was, I suppose I had no one to blame.

Lyn just gave me a mildly concerned look, the Gardevoir rather clearly picking up on the mild pain from the action. She'd always been a little overly concerned about me. That was originally why she'd learned to cook for the two of us, actually. It used to be that I'd often skip lunch, make something easy like a frozen chimichanga or ramen for dinner, and rarely if ever eat breakfast. So, despite her kind needing very little in the way of food to survive, she learned to cook just to make sure I didn't drop dead from malnutrition.  _ Was it not to your liking? _ she asked, a hint of worry in her voice. "It was great, I promise. Just irritated with my research, I guess," I responded, placing my hand on her head and rubbing it briefly. Her smile returned, the simple praise of her cooking enough to get her to perk back up again.

"So, what should we do?" I asked, stretching and letting my poor limbs have a break from sitting at a desk motionless all day. "We could play some card games, go a couple rounds in Super Sma-" I paused, noting how her face fell. Gardevoirs don't usually show a ton of emotion, but she's an interesting exception. A very easy to read exception. And that made her disappointed face all the more entertaining. "Not Smash then. Maybe a movie?" Yup, that's the one she wanted. Her face lit up with an excited grin, her crystalline heart shard flickering with anticipation. "A movie then?" I checked, getting a simple happy nod in response.

Smiling despite myself at the cute psychic, I walked out of the study and into the living room with an excited Lyn in tow, plopping lazily onto the couch. She sat down next to me, leaning against me and lightly hugging my arm. Although many people have asked why they're the "Embrace Pokémon" even when they have a spike in the middle of their chest, this would be why. Simply put, they tend to be quite cuddly. Opting to use my left hand rather than my now-occupied right arm, I reached for the remote, grabbing it from the coffee table in front of me and flicking the television on.

A few hours later, I woke up to a dark room and a napping Gardevoir, her delicate body still leaning against mine as she snuggled with me in her sleep. We’d watched several episodes of anime before finally succumbing to sleep, I guess. The lights were off, indicating that Lyn had probably turned them off before falling asleep next to the already sleeping me. Regardless, I was more focused on what was currently on the TV at this point, blood already rushing to my cheeks.

Apparently this channel only played anime during daylight hours which, gauging by the darkness outside the window, no longer applied. Because, although I was no expert on the subject, I don’t believe anime in general are allowed to display a kitsune girl being fucked silly by what looked like a minotaur of some kind. Her soft moans filled the room, the low volume making it pretty obvious as to why it hadn’t woken one of us earlier with the sounds of hentai.

Naturally, I immediately cast my eyes about for the remote. I’d set it on my leg, and it had… I paused, realizing just where the remote was with some dread. It was about a foot away on the floor. To get it would mean having to move Lyn, and… I suppressed a shudder at the thought of her waking just to see what was playing. I’ve never been happier that she was a relatively heavy sleeper.

In the end, this really didn’t leave me much of a choice. I just had to sit here and watch it while I waited for an opportunity to turn it off. I did briefly try going back to sleep, but between the fear of Lyn waking and being a little turned on due to the content, that wasn’t going to happen. So I just had to sit there, worried that she could open her eyes at any moment to catch me watching porn.

Despite this, my eyes drifted back to the TV, my thoughts briefly turning to the hentai. The minotaur was starting to thrust a little faster, the fox girl he was partnered with moaning as he speared her repeatedly. Her pussy was almost painfully stretched around his rather impressive girth, leaving me to wonder how she even managed to fit that in the first place as he sped up. I glanced down at my lap, shifting uncomfortably as my ‘little friend’ downstairs began to wake up, pressing against the inside of my pants. Not really a great time, body! Kinda trying not to get caught! Maybe if I just…

I reached down with my free hand, starting to rub it slightly through my jeans. I bit my lip, throwing Lyn another nervous glance before continuing to watch the pair on screen, the Minotaur only getting faster as they fucked. I hesitated before quietly undoing my zipper, exposing my erection to the air as I started cautiously jacking off. I just needed my boner to go away, so if I can just deal with it really quick, that should be fine, right?

Wrapping my fingers around my appreciable length, I started masturbating next to my sleeping friend, my heart racing from the fear I might be caught. Erotic lightning shot up my spine from the sensations, the feeling of my cock being stroked catching me off guard thanks to how pent up I’ve been lately. After all, there’s never a good time to do this when your best friend is at your side nearly 24/7. Really, this is what any healthy male would do in this situation, right?

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft whine of complaint from the kitsune as the minotaur pulled himself free, his monster of a cock hanging down in front of him as he yanked all foot and a half or so out of her. Not even giving her a second to breath, he flipped her over and grabbed her by her waist, dragging her into the air before slamming the petite girl down on his cock. She cried out, her tails stiff and pointing into the air behind her as she came. Femcum splattered their collective groins, her arousal running down what little of his colossal cock that he hadn’t jammed into her as he continued madly thrusting into her wet slit.

He didn’t last much longer, letting out a roar as he slammed himself deep into her, his entire dick twitching as he blasted the vulpine girl’s insides with his cum. White squirted out in ludicrous amounts around his cock as her stomach swelled, pumping her full of his baby batter. I groaned, my own climax hitting like a truck as my hips jerked forwards slightly on reflex, a few spurts of white landing in the carpet, on the coffee table, and a few on my pants. I panted hard as I came down from my high, wincing as I looked at the cleaning ahead of me. Clearly, I wasn’t thinking straight if horny me hadn’t realized this was going to happen.

_ Master? _

That one sleepy, mumbled thought made my blood run cold as Lyn shifted, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. I simply stayed put, frozen in terror as she sleepily looked around. She paused as she noticed the TV, the white, sticky fluids tracing lines on the coffee table, and lastly, my little friend down below, who was slowly getting erect again simply due to my elevated heart rate.  _ What’s going on? _

I found myself praying for an instance of spontaneous combustion.  _ Anything  _ would be better than trying to answer that question to my cute assistant, and most especially so while covered in my own semen.  _ Did you just…? _ I swallowed, nodding quietly in shame. There was no lying to a mind-reader, although I would have if I could right now. Glancing at her in my peripheral vision, her own face was a bright red, the tall psychic just as embarrassed as I was.

“I’m… I’ll just go clean up…” I said in a defeated tone, moving to stand. A delicate hand stopped me from rising, gently placed against my chest.  _ N-no, it’s… _ Lyn started, still not making eye contact.  _ It’s natural, right? _ I sighed and gave her a hesitant and shameful nod.  _ I… I guess it’s okay then. _ She gave my erect member a subtle glance as her cheeks reddened a bit further.  _ If… if you want, I can… help? _

My heart just about stopped for the second time tonight, albeit for a different reason. Did she just offer… that? I reluctantly nodded, half excited and half worried. I mean, I’d never thought this would happen, but… I can’t pretend like I haven’t snuck peeks at her before. Initially I was just curious about what was under the dress since Gardevoirs have very different anatomy, but I had to admit that it might have been a little less wholesome later. I… I mean, who could blame me? A pent up twenty year old living on his own with no females around and rarely leaving the house while living with a cute and… sexy pokémon?

My thoughts were interrupted by that same soft hand from earlier as it brushed against my now painfully hard member, her delicate fingers wrapping around it and dragging a shivering gasp out of me. She froze, the Gardevoir’s face flaming as she held my dick in her hand.  _ Is this… Does this feel good? _ she asked nervously, fidgeting slightly. I nodded uncertainly, shivering as she started moving her hand up and down my shaft.

I breathed heavily as she rubbed the erect organ, my dick throbbing in her fingers as she carefully jacked me off. I couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, my hips jerking forwards slightly from the feeling as she worked. The stimulation a bit much for me as I rapidly neared climax. I could feel it welling up from my core as I got closer before I did something that surprised the both of us. I reached out and grabbed her. Hugging Lyn close as she let out a startled squeak, my dick pressed up against her belly as I dry humped against her for a couple of moments and, letting out a groan, I came.

White spurted onto her dress, leaving me gasping for air as I thrust against her stomach again and again, my cock sandwiched between us as I hugged her tightly. It pulsed in time with my heart as my hips jerked, painting the front of her dress with my seed. I slowly started to come down as I held onto her, panting into her shoulder as I hugged the shocked Gardevoir against me, gently rubbing her back with one hand. “T-thanks… I… I needed that…”

And with that, I passed out in her arms, my strength quickly fleeing..


	2. Bed, Bath, and a Bit Further Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited for over the last thirty hours followup to the first chapter. The morning after, in short.

I quietly stirred, shifting under the sheets as I tried to ignore the light coming in through my bedroom window. Cracking one eye open at the thought, I glanced around. Hadn’t I fallen asleep on the couch last night watching anime with Lyn? Oh, right, it was with Lyn. She probably had moved me back to my bed after I’d fallen asleep. Just the kind of thing she would do, honestly.

The smell of food greeted my nose as I rolled over, a symphony of scents politely explaining to my groggy mind that somebody was apparently making eggs and bacon. I pulled the covers up around me a little closer, curling up a bit further as I briefly tried to go back to sleep. My stomach rumbled insistently, however, leaving me with little choice but to wake up at metaphorical gunpoint by the angsty organ. Some days, I wished I was a ghost type. Most of them don’t need to eat, use the bathroom or anything else. Must be bliss.

Getting up and making a quick trip to the bathroom, I eventually stumbled my way into the kitchen to find Lyn cooking. The Gardevoir was humming as she worked, her cooking skills subtly on display as she scrambled eggs, flipped the bacon, and cooked the hash browns all at once with telepathy. I’ve never been totally sure, but I think part of it is she likes to show off her skills where she can. Sure, it’s more efficient, but I’ve always wondered if the tradeoff was worth it.

Finishing the food, she put a portion onto two plates, one a fair bit smaller than the other, and set the larger one in front of me. “Thanks for breakfast,” I half-mumbled. Knowing she can read my mind makes it much easier to talk before waking up since I don’t need to care about how clearly I say stuff. She simply nodded, the tall psychic avoiding my gaze.... That was new.

Lyn sat down on the other side of the table with her smaller portion, slowly toying with it as she ate. “So…” I started, watching her continue to avoid making eye contact. “Are you feeling okay?” I asked, slowly eating myself as I watched her with some concern. She hesitantly nodded, a slight tinge of red reaching her cheeks. “Is there anything you want to talk abou-?” I was cut off by her suddenly standing up, and shaking her head. _I… I have something I need to do._

With that paltry declaration, she quickly ate the last few bites on her plate before fleeing the room. What was that about? Shrugging and deciding that was a problem for later, I walked into the TV room, flopping down onto the couch to relax for the moment. I then noticed the interesting remains of a liquid on the table, and I froze it suddenly all came flooding back. My face burned a bright red as I realized _exactly_ why she’d been avoiding me.

Deciding cleanup was less important for the moment, I stood up in a hurry. “Lyn?” I called out, getting no response from the psychic type. I made my way through the house, checking every room I could think of, glancing through the living room, bedrooms, hallways, the garage, and even double checking the kitchen just in case she’d come back. Naturally, however, she hadn’t.

I paused in front of the bathroom, my eyes lighting up as I heard some sounds from within. Gardevoirs apparently didn’t need to use the toilet according to her, so maybe she was cleaning it? Grabbing the doorknob, I yanked the door open. “Lyn! Are you...” I immediately froze, my cheeks quickly flushing as we stared at each other. She was laying in the bathtub with her dress pulled up around her, the Gardevoir’s legs spread and two of her fingers halfway in her exposed pussy. Her other hand was mid-squeeze on her breast, her clothes pulled down to let her middling sized chest hang free.

She and I both stood there frozen for a moment, neither of us quite sure how to react. “Y-you… ah… forgot to… door. Lock.” I stuttered, quickly turning around as my cheeks only seemed to burn brighter. I made to leave, putting one faltering foot in front of the other before being stopped by the air itself. _Did you… did you like what you saw?_ My mind blanked. Did she just use her telekinesis to keep me from leaving? And more importantly, did she just ask if I _liked_ catching her masturbating?

My face burned with shame as I reluctantly nodded. “Maybe… just a little…” I could practically feel the embarrassment radiating off of my partner hitting my back, like a heating lamp of self-consciousness. _If… if you want, you could… stay?_ My heart just about stopped for the second time in the last twenty four hours, leaving me to briefly consider if she was trying to kill me via heart attack. “I wouldn’t… mind.”

I heard the sound of someone shifting behind me, before another embarrassed thought tickled my mind. _Go ahead and turn around..._ Her tone was filled with trepidation as I did just that, slowly spinning to face her yet again. She’d shifted to give me a better view, two fingers spreading her entrance for my viewing pleasure as her other hand groped her breast needily. I could already feel my little friend below starting to stiffen in my jeans, stretching the material taut over my crotch.

_Can you… undress?_ Lyn asked nervously, laying there still for a moment with her soft, pale skin on display. I nodded somewhat speechlessly, moving to take my shirt off and expose my rippling muscl-... Okay, fine, I’m not that ripped.. I revealed, instead of rippling muscles, my somewhat underwhelming, skinny body. Happy now? Moving to my pants, I fiddled with the button on them for a moment in my haste before eventually managing to undo it. Unzipping it and sliding them off, that just left me in my underwear, which, thankfully, was rather quick to remove.

My already hard member sprung free without the cotton fabric holding it back, my cheeks burning a little redder as I exposed myself. Lyn was blushing just as brightly, pressing one of her fingers back inside her pussy as she started to rub one out in front of me. I watched intently as her hand massaged her delicate folds, her eyes just as riveted on my throbbing dick as she continued to play with herself.

I hesitantly reached forwards, taking my cock in my hands and beginning to stroke myself as I watched, the action only seeming to turn Lyn on further as she moved her finger in and out of her wet cunny. She added another finger, biting her lower lip slightly as a shiver ran up her body. Her hand gently rubbed at her entrance, her palm pressing against her clit with each thrusting motion of her delicate digits. Lyn suddenly arched her back with a gasp, her whole body quivering as she came, the occasional spurt of femcum squirting from her folds, her fingers nearly knuckle deep as her pussy squeezed tightly around them.

Walking closer, I waited a couple of moments for her orgasm to end, watching the quivering psychic twitch and shudder as pleasure wracked her form. She eventually relaxed back into the tub, breathing heavily. Taking that as my cue, I bent down, gently picking up the half-naked Gardevoir and taking her into my arms. She was light, as expected of a species to whom gravity doesn’t really apply. I held her close in a near hug as we stepped out of the bathroom, my feet hesitantly carrying us towards my room.

I laid her down on the bed, kissing her forehead before pulling away. She was a little dazed from how hard she’d cum, but she realized rather quickly what my unspoken question was. Our eyes met, both of our gazes filled with trepidation, anxiety, and… want. We both wanted this. She paused for a second uncertainly before giving me a nod, holding her arms out. I leaned forwards, hugging her against my chest as best as I could around her heart shard. My tip brushed against her lower lips, her earlier orgasm leaving her well lubricated for this.

Wasting no extra time, I started to push into her before meeting some resistance, swiftly realizing what it was. I glanced at her again, the Gardevoir I loved so closing her eyes and giving a short nod as she braced herself. I pulled back slightly before ripping off the metaphorical bandaid, my cock punching through her hymen as she let out a whimper. I stopped where I was, half of my dick within her as I gave her a moment to adjust. It was heavenly, her pussy squeezing me tightly. It took almost all the self control I had to not simply fuck her silly right there and then.

After a few moments, she gave me another quiet nod, letting me know I could continue. Kissing her forehead again, I pushed deeper, slowly moving further into her until I had hilted myself. I hit a second wall of resistance, the Gardevoir beneath me twitching slightly as my cock pressed against her cervix. Pulling out about halfway, I slammed back into her, Lyn stifling a moan from the simple action as her inner walls clasped around my length lovingly.

Slowly speeding up, I started to thrust faster and harder with each repetition, her tight snatch clenching around me as if to keep me inside. One of my hands wandered up to caress her cheek before trailing down to her breasts, gently squeezing one of the sensitive lumps as I continued to piston in and out of her, dragging a sharp breath out of my partner. Shifting my grasp a little at the sound, I lightly pinched one of her nipples between my thumb and forefinger, a soundless whimper escaping her.

I could feel myself growing closer, my cock throbbing hard within her as I got ready to release. She could sense it as well, her powers letting her know exactly how close I was as we fucked. _I-inside… please…_ she said, her legs curling around my back to keep me from pulling out. I smiled, leaning forwards again before kissing her passionately on the lips, our tongues slipping inside each other’s mouths to play with each other.

Lyn suddenly cried out, her cunny squeezing down hard around my length as she came again, splattering my groin with her own liquids. Grunting, I slammed myself in as deep as I could as I followed suit, hugging her close as my hips jerked forwards. My length surged, spurting white deep inside her as I filled her with my essence, painting the inside of her womb with my fluids. She let out a whimper, twitching with each spurt as I lightly bucked against her, hilted with our hips flush against each other.

I gave a few last jerks of motion, squirting a couple more strands of my cum into her before finishing up entirely, leaving me laying atop her in a tight hug and buried balls deep in my closest friend. Reaching up, I gently brushed an errant strand of her green hair out of her face, holding her close to me as I rolled to the side. Laying on our sides, front to front, with the tip of my dick still planted loosely inside her entrance… I could get used to this.

We both laid there panting, trying to recover our breath a little as we cuddled and hugged in the afterglow, my arm loosely wrapped around her back and giving her a slow, soft massage. Her head rested against my chest, giving me a good opening to plant a loving kiss atop her head. “S-so, I guess we’re a little more than just partners now, aren’t we?” I started jokingly before a soft purple glow closed my lips. _I… I love you._ I smiled. “I love you too.” Closing our eyes as we snuggled together, we both slowly fell asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd love any feedback you have to give! The more, the better! :)


	3. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick epilogue as promised! Brace for cute stuff!

Morning came, finding us still cuddling in bed. Opening my eyes and being greeted with the sight of Lyn’s peacefully sleeping form was a treat on its own, although feeling her entrance still lightly hugging my little friend was an even bigger one. Gently pulling free, I pulled the covers over her a bit further, covering her naked form with the blanket. No reason to leave her cold just because I got up.

Leaning down, I planted a quick, stealthy kiss on her forehead before walking off to take a shower, letting her sleep. Once that was done, I made my way downstairs. I had a paper to write, after all, and I had some ideas for it. It might have challenged my sanity yesterday, but I was high on dopamine, well rested, and I’d be damned if I’m going to let a paper be the death of me after that.

Hours later, I managed to finish it, sipping from a mug of peppermint tea I’d made myself. By which I mean I boiled water and threw a tea bag at, of course. I wasn’t the cook here. Speaking of the cook, however, Lyn had yet to get up. Glancing at the clock, it was nearly noon, making it only stranger. She was usually an early riser.

Pressing the submit button, I stood up and stretched before making my way back towards the bedroom. I placed my now empty mug in the sink on the way, heading up the stairs to go check on my lovely Gardevoir. Surely she wasn’t quite  _ this _ tired, right?

Peeking through the door and into the room, I stop in more than a little shock as I realize why she’d been taking so long. Namely, Lyn was currently curled around a white and green egg, the covers having been knocked off the bed. And more than a little mess made even beyond what we did last night. There’s no way. None. None at all. I… I hadn’t seen her with any other pokémon in her egg group, and it had been me who’d popped her cherry, but isn’t this the sort of thing that only happens in cheap smut? Naturally, after making sure she was fine, I sprinted back to my PC. I had some research to do.

* * *

Turns out that humans can, in fact, breed with pokémon. Most pokémon, even. That egg was ours, it seemed. Not only that, but there were even legends about humans getting it on with exceptionally rare pokémon. The stuff from myths, you know? Everything from a trainer being rescued from a storm and… ‘given’ an egg as a ‘gift’ by Articuno to someone encountering an odd, tentacle laden alien. Long story short though, many of these even claim that they had eggs as a result and, with no other data to go on, I’m left to say it’s possible but uncertain. Hearsay and internet tall tales aren’t citable sources, after all.

Regardless, it does seem to be very possible to have an egg with any normal pokémon at least, leaving humans as the only other universally compatible species besides Ditto. Well, within reason, anyway. I’m sure the potential size differences could cause issues, but we are, for the most part, universal. It just appears to be a relatively taboo topic, which explains why I hadn’t known this ahead of time. No one wants that kind of stigma stuck to them thanks to a research paper on it.

I can’t say I’m complaining though, sitting here months after the fact on my porch. Lyn was leaning against me, my wonderful Gardevoir half asleep against my shoulder. The egg had eventually hatched into an adorable female Ralts, the little psychic immediately claiming a piece of my heart. We’d named her Victoria, although we usually just call her Tori. She was busy playing on the lawn, occasionally picking up and dropping things with her weak telekinesis while exploring the world around her.

Tori stumbled her way up the steps, nearly tripping on her dress as she made her way over to us. Putting both arms up as she rather clearly requested to be held, the little Ralts jumped a couple of times as she tried to get our attention. Carefully shifting and giving her a soft smile as I tried to avoid waking her mother, I reached down and lifted her into my lap, giving her a little kiss on the forehead as she giggled. Between this and the success of my various research papers I’d written since that fateful night, the future was certainly looking bright.

Ultimately, it seems humans  _ are _ pokémon, even if we look a bit different. And, as I sit here cuddling with my daughter and wife, I would never want to find out otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. The ending of my first fanfiction. Onto figuring out what to write next, I suppose. Feel free to send me ideas!


End file.
